


Dragonoids and Ninjas..Really?

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast-Human, Dirty Talk Sorta, Dragonoid, Gag and Bound, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Strange Mist, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shika wakes up in a strange place and is chased and transformed? Just Read it.It contains sexual content,dirty stuff..Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonoids and Ninjas..Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really strong story on my part so yeah I never meant for it to go out but yeah I was ready for it to go out to you guys.

Shika laided on the cold surface of the metal table,unconcious.

But then he took a deep breath and he had woken from a prolonged and uneeded sleep.

He shivered and he had let out a breath and his breath was visible.

He felt a shocking pain come through his neck causing him to hiss out and he had held his neck with his gloved hand and he slowly rose up in pain.

He squinted and looked around his surroundings,trying to recall how and why he was here.

He remember he was in a fight with Takora eariler and he was aruging and fighting with him then Fuji came into the arugement and he was fighting alongside Takora and then...blank.

He had rubbed his other hand through his white hair and he sighed and looked around the room again.

The room walls were metal and it looked almost looked like a morgue if there were panels along the walls.

The ceiling lights were bright and the room was empty and along side on the other side of the table Shika laid on was a small table that was like for doctors and surgerons when performing surgery and on that small table was a platter not the kind for eating...the kind for surgeries.

He had frowned under his mask and he had shivered and but then he heard footsteps from the double door down the hall and he gasped.

He quickly scrambled off of the table fast and he rushed immediately towards the door that lead to a small closet and he quickly opened the door and scrambled inside and closed it as quietly as he could and he rushed back into the corner of the closet and he had huddled up in the shadows,freezing cold and scared.

Then he heard the footsteps again and the murmuring of voices before the sound of the double doors opening then closing back together again and sound of more footsteps came in.

Shika was scared,But this wasn't the first time he got himself in a sticky situtation.

  
Then he heard a familiar voice from outside of the door,"Where is he?"

Then another voice responded,"I have no idea,He must have woken up."

Then the familiar voice boomed in a fearful voice that made Shika huddle up deeper into the shadows as far as he could go,"Find him!"

Then the other voice responded,"Yes sir."

Then he heard the sounds of rushing footsteps and he pulled his hood over his head and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

He just found out that he was weaponless.Great.But then he had felt around beside him and he felt a long item beside him.

He had looked over and he saw a broom and he gently picked it up and he had noticed the broom end was loose so he wiggled it off and he put the sweeping part beside him and he had noticed the end of the broom was strangely sharp,parts of the wood was broke probably.

Then he heard a voice from outside of door that was not familiar to Shika's ears,"Why haven't we check the closet?"

Oh shit.

Then another voice that was familiar said,"Check it then dumbass."

He moved further into the darker side of the closet out of view and he held the stick close to him and out of sight and he watched as the door opened and the light shedded slightly in darkness.

He didn't let out a breath or even breath he waited for the person to get closer...closer...

  
Then the figure turned back to door to shout back saying,"He's not-"

Those were the last words that he could get out before Shika had stabbed the stick into his back then it parted into his chest and the man let out a dying shout but Shika covered his mouth before he could shout more drawing attention.

He pulled the stick out of person's back and he watched the person drop to the ground and began to bleed to death and the stick he used was dripping with blood and he smirked looking down at the perosn before he heard running footsteps coming towards the closet.

  
He walked back into the darkness hidding and then he heard a familiar voice,"Shika...I know you're in here..."

Shika didn't breath,He didn't strike,He was planted firmly in his spot,Scared.

Then the figure got closer and Shika's eyes were wide and he saw the figure get closer and closer towards him and he was backed up in a corner and he let out a scream that ended with with a muffled cry and and a crying Shika being dragged away out of the closet,kicking and screaming.

Shika was forcibly slammed onto the ground and he felt his bones and muscle constrict and contract in pain and he groaned then his gloved hand was roughly grabbed and he was swung around and he flew across the room and he ended up hitting the hard metal wall and he let out a scream of pain that was muffled by his mask and he slid down the wall and he felt pain constrict all out of his body and he couldn't see clearly but he saw a long,tall figure walking his way.

He groaned and he had rolled over fast before a fist came in contact with his face and he had began to crawl and he slid across the floor avoiding hits and he finally leaped up and he had leaped onto the metal table and finally saw the attacker.

It was Fuji...Fuji,Fuji,Fuji.Good Lord why did it have to be the Dragonoid?

Fuji was tall and his skin was scaly black and he was muscluar and he had a long black spiked tail and he was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants and black opened fingered gloves showing his long clawed scaly fingers and his eyes were purple serpent shaped pupils and his wings were closed behind him and Shika could see his small cut off horns on his head and his black hair had bangs infront of his eyes.

Shika quickly dodged the swing of Fuji's long tail trying to knock him down but then Shika's luck ended when Fuji's tail had swung around his leg and tripped him up and Shika cried out and landed hard on the table and ended up rolling over onto the hard unforgiving ground and landed hadrer on the floor and then Fuji was looming over him.

"I got you now,little ninja..."Fuji murmured tauntingly and Shika growled and then Fuji had climbed ontop of Shika,placing his hard weight on his frame.

Shika groaned under the strain of muscle he had to use in order to stay breathing.

Fuji had lowered his head towards Shika's slowly and he smirked showing his sharp fangs and he had grabbed Shika's masking cover and Shika's eyes had slitted and he reached his hands for Fuji's neck but Fuji quickly tied his hands with his tail and Shika growled and he said angerily,"Get the fuck off of me."

"I think those words can be arranged."Fuji said then Shika's eyes widden and he gasped when Fuji's claw had slashed across his mask with one swift moment and the mouth part was showed and Fuji smirked and he trailed his claw along Shika's pink wet lips gently and he softly chuckled.

"I can't wait to see how those pretty lips look like sucking my cock."He said tauntingly and Shika's eyes widden and he began squirm and he groaned louder as Fuji pushed more of his weight onto him.

"F-Fuck y-you..."Shika strained out and Fuji smirked again showing those vicious teeth and he said trailing his claw finger along Shika's shirt,"I think that will be reversed shortly."

Then he had slashed Shika's shirt away and Shika hissed as the cold air hit his now exposed hardening nubs and they erected due to cold senstive air.

Fuji noticed this and he trailed his eyes towards them and he had trailed his long clawed finger towards it and he had pinched the right one and Shika let out a hitched breath and Fuji chuckled and he suddenly got closer to Shika's face and he blew a purple mist in Shika's face and Shika coughed and coughed and he had inhaled alot of the mist and suddenly something strange started to happen to his body.

A tingling feeling in Shika began to expand and grow and then suddenly Shika's body grew senstive to every little movement or touch and Shika's was shaking not from the cold but from the senstivity.

"W-what did you to me?"Shika asked shivering and shaking and then Fuji smirked grimacely down at Shika and his fangs glittered in the light of the room.

"I made you senstive for a few seconds but that's not all."Fuji said chuckling but then Shika's let out a moan and he turned his head to the side and his cock was hardening and it was growing painfully hard and Fuji turned around behind him and he smirked then looked back at Shika.

Then Fuji got into Shika's face and he smirked, and said in a strange language,"Arama...Aquala...Shacara..."

Shika gasped and his eyes began to widden impossibly wide and suddenly his body form started change.

Shika cried out in pain and he looked at his still clothed arm and he looked at his hand and his veins started to pulse viciously and quite dangerously and suddenly his arm started to change colors from pure silk to a scaly blue and Shika arched his back and his eyes had began to change.

The circle pupils changed to serepnt shaped pupils and they were the same color and his hair slowly grew longer coming out infront of his eyes but the ends of the bangs were dipped in blue.

Then Fuji climbed off of Shika and he stood back and his tail wavered behind him and he crossed his arms and he smirked and watched.

Shika's skin was turn to scaly blue in seconds and suddenly his muscles and cells began to multiply and grow by seconds and he was suddenly more muscular and his teeth were suddenly replaced by razor sharped fangs and teeth.

Then a long blue spiked tail came whipping out and Shika groaned and his cock was suddenly changing and then his clothes suddenly..disappeared but was replaced with different clothes.

He was now wearing a white shirt and black pants and he had large blue wings that were closed behind him and he had two small horns on his head hiddened in his hair and he had clawed fingers as well.

Shika had finally stopped transforming and he stood up and he looked at Fuji and they were close to the same height just that Fuji was taller by 1 feet.

Shika had examined his hands and then he looked around then towards Fuji and he slightly tilted his head.

Fuji had the evil glare back in his eyes and he said smirking,"Time to claim my prize."

Shika snorted and he raised a eyebrow and he smirked,"Try me."

Then Fuji pounced on him and sent them tumbling with Fuji ontop but Shika rebounded and he was back ontop and he pinned him to the ground holding him down and Fuji growled but Shika just smirked,"I'm the one who be claiming the prize."

Fuji glared at him and he tried to push back but Shika grabbed him and held him down.Shika was much stronger than Fuji apparently.

Fuji growled then Shika ripped away Fuji's shirt and pants with the quickest swipe of his spiked tail and Shika grabbed Fuji and flipped him over to where his back was facing Shika.

  
Fuji struggled to regain control but Shika had grabbed some bonding ropes and a scarf from the small table and tied his hands and tied the scarf around his mouth,gagging him.

Fuji's cock was hard and it was long and black like the rest of him except for the tip that was pink and speared.

Shika smirked and he put his hand on Fuji's shoulder and pulled him back on him,laying back on him and Fuji looked at Shika and Shika's cock was out of his pants that he quickly removed.

His cock was long and blue except for the tip that was also pink and spear tipped and oozing pre-cum and he smirked looking down at Fuji.

"You should know where this is going."Shika said and Fuji growled muffledly and then Shika looked back at the table and he sighed and saw the tube of lube.

"Should I?"Shika said tauntingly into Fuji's ear and Fuji looked down and noticed how big Shika was and he knew if Shika was gonna fuck him dry,It was gonna hurt as hell.

"Come on..."Shika said still taunting Fuji and Fuji finally gave in and nodded and Shika chuckled softly and his tail had wrapped around the tube of lube and handed it to him and Shika opened it and squirted a medium amount into his hand and he threw the tube somewhere and he had began to lube up his cock and he saw Fuji's pink ring of muscle that was tight and virginal possibly.

Shika decided not to stretch him because where's the fun in that?

Shika lined his cock up with Fuji's entrance and he poked it once and Fuji's eyes slitted and widdened and then Shika pushed in.

  
Fuji screamed muffledly and Shika winced slightly and had to put his hands under Fuji's knees to guide it down because of the extreme tightness and constriction.

Fuji had tears flooding down his face in pain and he felt the large member rip through him like a wave.

Shika groaned and felt those velvet tight walls constrict and contract around his member and he felt the lube mixing in with the blood from Fuji's now popped cherry.

"D-Damn..Even with lube,you're soo fucking tight.."Shika said and Fuji shook his head frantically trying so hard to ignore the pain.

  
Finally,Shika was fully seated into Fuji's tight ass.

Fuji began to breath heavily through his nostril and then Shika lifted him up and down and he watched as Fuji bounced on his cock like a bitch.

"C-Come on Fuji,"Shika said before finishing the sentence and he pulled down the gag and Fuji let out a scream like he never did before,"Scream for me bitch!"

"Aaagh!"Fuji screamed out and he felt Shika's cock going at a pounding pace,the dirty sounds of loud animalistic sex filled the room and Fuji was bouncing hopelessly on Shika's large,piercing cock.

Shika reached his hand around to Fuji's cock and began to stroke it with his thrust and Fuji was a hopeless wreck of pleasure and he threw his head back and cried out,"O-Oh God!"

"That's it slut,Scream for me."Shika said looking at Fuji bounce on his cock and Shika had continuously pounded Fuji's spot and he started increase his speed in thrust and stroke.

Fuji's face was blushing hard and he didn't except this sudden change of events.

"You like my cock don't you?Cum for me only slut,Your my bitch now."Shika said and he looked back at Fuji who was nodding and he finally cried out with no shame because well,I have no idea,"O-Oh fuck me Shika!"

Then Shika roared loudly and he released hard into Fuji,so hard that some of the cum shot out of Fuji's ass.

Fuji released hard with a cry of pleasure and he let loads and loads out on his chest and some went high enough to hit his face and he caught some of his own cum into his mouth and finally he stopped shooting.

Both of them was panting hard and Shika remained instilled inside of Fuji for a few more seconds and finally he pulled out and Fuji had cum dribbling down his inner thigh and dripping out his hole and he laided on Shika tiredly,unable to move.

"You're my bitch now."Shika said and Fuji felt Shika's cum that was still oozing out and still was inside of him trickle down more and had no choice but to say,"Yes sir,I'm your bitch."

"Good."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a unexcepted story and I really hope everyone enjoys,as you can see I made correction to it so yeah.


End file.
